Conventionally, an EPG is an interactive, onscreen display feature which displays information analogous to television listings for channel programming. The EPG is typically arranged in a grid format with time listed on one axis and channels listed on another axis. The EPG provides users with information about each program covered by the EPG, which typically ranges from a current time through the next several days. Information about each program may include a time, duration, synopsis, program title, topic, or theme.
Additionally, conventional interactive EPGs allow users to scroll up, down, left or right on a time and channel basis. When this navigation occurs the entire grid shifts in the corresponding direction because all the channels and times are affected. Furthermore, a user has to scroll all the way back if the user wishes to go back to their original start time. The original start time corresponds to shows that are within a current time frame, and the user cannot view shows which have already aired.